Hero Reborn
by M2J MandalorianJedi
Summary: The Horcurxes are destroyed and only Voldemort remains. The Burrow is attacked and Ginny is kidnapped, Harry rushes off to face Voldemort. Motherly love saved him Friendship has sustained him Will true love conquer? HPGW
1. Prologue: Failure and Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything concerning Harry Potter, or other Characters/Events mentioned through out the series up to HBP.

* * *

Prologue: Failure and Confrontation

* * *

Harry's head was reeling as he looked around at the carnage. For the first time in his life he felt that he failed. He knew he had failed. Failed to protect the ones he loved, the people he had cared about the most for the last seven years. Now HE had her!

Voldemort, in realizing what Harry had been doing, sent out his Death Eaters and their allies on a night of death and destruction in retaliation for the destruction of his Horcruxes.

It was time. Time to face all of his fears and finally confront HIM one last time! He had to save her one last time, before it was too late. Great damage had been done to the Burrow, and the Death Eaters were successful. Although no one was apparently hurt too badly, Voldemort had sent Harry a message that was loud and clear, and now Ginerva Weasley was in the hands of his worst enemy, the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He had to save her. He would do this alone, because only he had the power to do so. Only he knew where they had taken Ginny, only he had been there. Without even saying goodbye, or even telling anyone he was leaving he apparated.

* * *

The fog was thick and heavy and Harry was filled with the familiar feeling of dread from that last time he had visited this place. It was the place of his first actual confrontation with the Dark Lord, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament when Cedric died.

"Harry Potter," said a familiar voice, almost hissing. There was hate and malice in the voice. "We end this tonight."

Harry's fear and sense of dread were replaced by rage, he drew is wand and pointed it at Voldemort. "Where is she?"

"Why not ask 'the Half-Blood Prince'?" asked Voldemort, a hint of satisfaction in his voice. Just to the Dark Lord's right emerged Serverus Snape, holding fast to Ginny, his wand pointed at her head.

Much to Harry's surprise, he held his ground. Instead of falling into despair at the helplessness of their situation, he felt is anger rising.

'How dare they!' he though to himself.

"Drop the wand Potter," Snape ordered him, "Unless you wish to see certain 'unpleasantries' befall your beloved."

"Coward…" Harry said gritting is teeth. Even if they hadn't had Ginny as their hostage, there was no way he could win. Both Snape and Voldemort had gotten the better of him in each of their last encounters; he knew he was no match for the both of them.

Then another form materialized to Harry's right, wand drawn and pointed at Harry.

"Wormtail, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the others!" barked Snape.

"Can't you sense it Severus? He's doing it! Calling on it!" said Wormtail. "Kill him now, quit toying with him!"

"Doing what? I sense nothing!" Snape said obviously annoyed by Peter Pettigrew's intrusion. "There is nothing he is capable of that I know nothing about! Having been his teacher for so many years I know his every strength and weakness!"

'Idiot!' Harry thought to himself, 'I broke up with her to protect her, not even realizing that Snape could have realized my relationship with Ginny and how much she really means to me!'

"My lord, he has the power to undo everything!" said Wormtail pleadingly.

"Humph. Do you really think a mere child can defeat me?" asked Voldemort, "Leave at once Wormtail and I may spare your life for such blasphemy!"

"My lord, he possesses it, and its stronger now than before!" warned Pettigrew. "He has the power the Dark Lord knows not!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Snape, Harry knew exactly what Wormtail was talking about.


	2. Chapter 1: Ginny's Visions

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters/Events from the series to HBP.

**A/N: **The chapter may be a bit confusing at first, but it will come clear at the end and is totally necessary to bring Chapters 1 and three together.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ginny's Visions

* * *

**

Ginny watched in horror as the events unfolded before her. Snape could kill her at any moment, Voldemort was going to kill Harry, and the man who was once the family rat was pleading with them to kill Harry faster.

'Harry is going to die and it's my fault! How could I have been so stupid!' She didn't dare concentrate on anything but Harry. Harry's wand was focused on Voldemort. She watched as his eyes closed, she despaired. He was accepting his fate, now she had to accept hers . . .

Her vision blurred, she remembered.

* * *

She was standing at the train station, she was with her mother, who was complaining about Muggles. She saw Ron, looking very nervous, and there was Fred and George, the twins, and even Percy. She watched as Percy went through the column and straight into Platform 9 3/4. Her mother told Fred to go next. 

"I'm not Fred, he's Fred" said the twin. "Honestly woman and you call yourself our mother!"

"I'm sorry George," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred!" said the twin as he and his brother went to the platform. As another boy arrived. He had messy black hair glasses that were taped together and the most gorgeous set of green eyes Ginny had ever seen. He was shy, and a bit timid. He was asking how he could get onto the platform.

Fred and George later told her that the boy who they helped onto the train that day was in fact Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

* * *

The vision cleared as she found herself back at home. She was walking down the stairs following the sweet smell of breakfast and the sound of laughter and happiness, despite that her mum had just been yelling at someone. As she turned the corner her eyes grew wide in disbelief. It was him! Harry Potter! Her heart started fluttering uncontrollably as she ran back up the stairs, if anything she hadn't anticipated that. Then she heard Fred -or George, she couldn't tell which- tell Harry how he had been the object of her obsession all summer! She was so embarrassed...

* * *

Despite the embarrassment at the vision changed for a second time she was filled with fear, dread and despair. She was in a dark cavern, she knew all too well, deep underneath Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny Weasley felt a chill run down her spine as she realized was in the Chamber of Secrets. She was alone with Harry, the Basilisk had been slain, and he was hurt. The Basilisk's poison was coursing through his veins, he was about die. 

She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Harry had come down to save her. He had saved her, and now he was about to die because of her. Despite what he had told her, she would not leave him. She could not! 'No! Not Harry! He doesn't deserve to die like this!' she had thought to herself both then and now. Then something unexpected happened. A phoenix came, the one that belonged to Professor Dumbledore. Harry had said something to it, she couldn't tell what it was though because his voice had become weaker, he was fading and there was nothing she could do. Then the unexpected happened as Fawkes healed Harry's wound and cured him of the poison. Although a small scar remained as a reminder of the battle, Harry was going to be alright. He truly was the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

The next vision was years later and she felt a warm feeling course through her body as she remembered what had happened. The common room was alive with celebration. They had done it for the second year in a row, and all because of her. She had beaten Cho Chang of Ravenclaw to retrieve the golden snitch, to secure the Quidditch Cup! Everyone was there talking excitedly having a blast, even Hermione Granger, who normally had her nose stuck in a book. 

There was still just one person missing, the person who should have been there instead of her. As if summoned by her thoughts the portrait opened, and a boy, who had definitely grown over the years, stepped through. He looked around the room watching everyone around him. A smile came to his face as the realization of what had happened set in.

Their eyes met.

It seemed like an eternity had gone by, as they moved closer to each other, neither one realizing what was happening. She nearly jumped into his arms and they kissed each other, passionately, as if it was the most natural thing to do. Realization then set in, as they finally caught up with their emotions, they just stared into each others eyes.

It was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

Harry quickly averted his eyes to another corner of the room. Her eyes followed. She watched as Ron gave a slight nod of approval, his face still in shock and awe of what had just happened. Obviously, Harry had been trying to keep his feelings hidden from himself as well, if he didn't even tell Ron. She smiled and looked into the emerald eyes she had notice the first time she saw him. They kissed again, leaving all of the Gryphondors in a shocked silence. It was the happiest moment in her life when she realized that Harry James Potter loved her as much as she had loved him for the past five years!

* * *

Now she was back in the cemetery. But things were different. Harry looked younger than before. Wormtail was there, but Snape was missing. The other Death Eaters ignored her as if she wasn't there. Harry was facing off against Voldemort, their wands locked together, both glowing with a golden aura. She looked around trying to get her bearing on the situation. Then her face turned white as she saw a body off in the distance. It was Cedric Diggory. Yet, she was confused. 'I hadn't been there when Cedric died, I shouldn't have a memory of this!' 

Before she could give it much thought, she watched fear enter Voldemort's eyes and Determination only get stronger in Harry's.

'Harry was winning, he was beating Voldemort!' Ginny thought excitedly.

Then she watched as Cedric, an old man, and what appeared to be Harry's parents appear from the between the wands. They all appeared to be cheering him on, encouraging Harry. She even heard Cedric's final request. Harry broke the bond between them, and collapsed as fatigue overcame him. The spirits all converged on Voldemort blocking both the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters from attacking an injured Harry as he was dragging Cedric's body to the Tri-Wizard Championship Trophy.

As Cedric and Harry disappeared she found herself by the lake at Hogwarts.

* * *

She watched Sirius collapse as he changed out of his dog form. A chill ran down her spine as she watched Harry come chasing after him, hundreds of dementors filled the skies. 'I wasn't here for this one either! It's almost as if...' realization came to her, 'These are Harry's memories! He had been in all of the memories so far. It's almost as if he's trying to show me something...' 

She watched as Harry tried to cast a spell. "Expecto Patronum!" A light shield appeared and repelled three dementors and broke as the a fourth one attacked. He tried to cast the spell again, but he didn't have the power to do so.

"Don't worry," she heard Harry behind her.

'If Harry's here with Hermione, who is over there with Sirius?'

"My dad will come, he'll save us!" He was talking to Hermione, who looked doubtful.

"It looks like you're dying..." said Hermione sadly. Harry's expression of hope turned to worry as if he was expecting something to happen, but it wasn't.

'Somehow he and Hermione went back in time...' she noted.

He thoughts were interrupted by a strong sense of happiness as she heard the Harry closer to her shout out "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A bright light burst from his wand in a giant shockwave and a stag emerged, turning back all the dementors within the area. She had never seen a Patronus Charm this strong, not even in the D.A. meetings, when Harry had taught them all how to do it. Never had she been prouder of Harry.

* * *

Once again the vision changed and she found herself in a cave, filled with dark power. She watched in horror as she saw Harry forcing a mysterious potion down Dumbledore's throat. Dumbledore begged Harry repeatedly to stop, but Harry kept forcing him to drink it. At long last Harry was able to retrieve a locket, one she recognized at once. Just then, Harry and Dumbledore were attacked, but then the vision took her to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

Harry was gone, and Dumbledore was leaning against a wall, weak and wandless. Draco Malfoy had his wand on Dumbledore, about to curse him. At once she realized what was going on and why she didn't see Harry. He was under the invisibility cloak! She looked over at the Death Eaters, there were six total. Fenrir Greyback, the one who attacked her brother Bill, three she didn't recognize, Draco and Snape. 

"Serverus... p-please... h-help me..." Dumbledore pleaded helplessly.

"Avada Kedavra!"

'No!' she screamed in her thoughts as she watched Snape hit Dumbledore with the killing curse. Dumbledore was sent over the side of the tower wall to the ground below. She was frozen in shock as the Death Eaters ran back to the battle below. A second later Harry threw off the cloak and gave chase.

* * *

She saw the vision change again, and found herself in the Department of Mysteries. Death Eaters and Order members were battling each other. She saw Moody, Lupin and Tonks. Sirius was off in the distance battling Bellatrix Lestrange. 

"Is that all you can do?" Sirius shouted at her taunting, only to bit hit square in the chest by her next curse.

At once she felt Harry's anguish.

"NO!" Harry shouted "SIRIUS!" as Sirius Black fell through the arch with the veil.

"There is nothing you can do for him Harry, Sirius.." before Lupin could finish, Harry broke away as Bellatrix then defeated Kingsley Shacklebolt and ran.

Harry went after her, desperate to avenge Sirius Black.

He caught up to her as she got to the exit.

"Crucio!" Ginny heard someone yell.

To her surprise it was Harry, he used an Unforgivable Curse.

"Crucio!" Harry cast the curse again. Bellatrix screamed in pain, but then she started laughing.

"Righteous anger isn't enough to cause me pain for too long!" Bellatrix told him, "You must really enjoy it, Crucio!" she fired the curse at Harry as he dodged behind the statue of the wizard.

* * *

The vision changed and she saw a man with untidy black hair looking out the window at something. He turned around, 'Harry?' Ginny thought for a second. 'No, not Harry, the eyes are wrong, and there's no scar...' 

"Lily, they're here! I don't know how but he's here!" the man said, talking to someone behind her. "Take Harry and run! I'll hold them off as long as possible!"

She turned and saw a strikingly beautiful woman with long red hair and amazing emerald eyes holding a child in her arms with those same eyes.

'A baby Harry' Ginny let herself become distracted from what was happening.

"But James.." Lily started to say.

"No buts Lily, get Harry out of here! I won't let him take either of you as long as I live!"

Ginny snapped back to reality as she realized what was about to happen. Lily went up the stairs as she watched the front door open and with a flash of green light, James Potter fell to the ground. Ginny chased after Lily. She watched as Lily placed Harry back into his crib.

'How does Harry have this memory, he shouldn't have been able to remember all of this!' Ginny thought to herself.

She watched as Lily searched for her wand. She didn't have it. She panicked as she watched the door open, knowing James was dead. Voldemort stepped through, but ignored Lily completely. He went straight for Harry, and raised his wand.

"No! Not Harry! I won't let you take him!" Lily was screaming frantically, "Please don't kill my son!"

"Stand aside," said Voldemort, "You need not sacrifice yourself."

"No! Please! I'll gladly give myself for him! Please don't kill my son!" Lily frantically begged the Dark Lord, "Please don't kill my Harry!"

Voldemort smiled, "Fine! If you're so desperate to die! I shall oblige you!" He turned his wand on Lily Potter and with a flash of green light she too collapsed just as James had before.

Voldemort then turned to Harry a smile on his face, "With them out of the way, it's time I to do what I came here for!" He then lifted the wand and pointed it at the right side of Harry's forehead, "Avada Kedavra!"

'He wasn't after the Harry's parents after all, he was after Harry...' Ginny realized.

* * *

After the green flash of light, Ginny found herself standing with Harry by the lake at Hogwarts. She looked around and saw the chairs and the white tomb in the distance. Dumbledore's funeral. Tears were streaming down her face from the last vision and what is was about to see in this one. She didn't want to see this vision. Harry reached up and wiped the tears from her face. 

"Don't worry Gin, everything is going to be fine," he told her. The vision was different from what she remembered. "Gin?"

"Harry..." she was still a bit emotional, it wasn't a vision at all, this time he was really talking to her!

* * *

**A/N:** So how was this chapter? It's a little bit different from how I first wrote it, but I think the changes were necessary. Next chapter will be Harry's explanation of everything and how it fits together and then the battle between good and evil will continue. 


	3. Chapter Two:Realizations and Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Characters/Events mentioned through out the series up to HBP.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! With the computer being down at work and having to share a computer at home with my wife who needs the computer for school, it's been difficult to get the time to type up the chapters and post them as I want to. Hopefully I can post the next couple of chapters with out incident. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2:** Realizations and Confessions

"Hey Gin."

"Harry…" said Gin, her voice still filled with emotion. "I had no id-…"

"I know, nobody did, not even Ron or Hermione, though they had an idea," said Harry, "I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. Least of all you…" He blushed.

"You never gave anyone the chance. Especially me and the next thing you know we're all fighting with you and we don't know why. I know Ron and Hermione know, so please, for once tell me and how are you doing this?"

"Mind Link, it's a form of Legimens. I've mastered Legimens and Occulmens while I was out with Ron and Hermione fighting Voldemort. Don't worry though, by the time we're done, hardly any time will have past. It's all instantaneous; it's really hard to explain."

"Wow! That's amazing," said Ginny excitedly.

"Unlike Legimens and Occulmency, Mind Link only can happen between people who are very close to another," Harry informed her.

"Oh" Ginny said, although she was actually quite pleased that she and Harry were still close after everything that had happened and with so much time that had past.

"As for not giving anyone a chance… I've been a marked man, since birth," said Harry, "and all because of a stupid prophecy made around the time I was born."

"The one that broke in the Department of Mysteries?" asked Ginny, "I though nobody heard it."

"I thought that too, but one person already knew and two others only got half," Harry let out a sigh, "They were Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort. That's why Voldemort tricked me into going to the Ministry of Magic, and getting the prophecy."

"I know it always seems that Professor Dumbledore seems to know everything, but how did he know about this?" asked Ginny.

"He was there," said Harry, "At the Hogs Head when the prophecy was made. Just like we were spied on when we started the D.A. his was being spied on that night. However the spy was caught half way through and thrown out of the tavern."

"Snape," Ginny said, "But, who made the prophecy?"

"Professor Trelawny," said Harry, "She really does have the seer's talent but only off and on. She's only done it twice that I know of. Dumbledore was about to do away with Divination Class when she applied. He believed her to be a fraud, until she started having the vision. She said something like a child born at the end of July, their parents defied Voldemort three times, and would have the power that Voldemort doesn't have and that they have to kill each other. Or at least that's what the first part said."

"So what was the rest of it?"

"Well, to understand it, you have to know that the first part of the prophecy actually meant two people. Both of our parents were in the Order of the Phoenix. I was one and Neville was the other."

"Then why did the prophecy have yours and Voldemort's names on it?" asked Ginny, a bit shocked.

"Dumbledore said that because Voldemort didn't have the second half of the prophecy that he acted too soon. The night he killed my parents, he actually came to kill me. My dad died first, and then mum, trying to protect me. When she sacrificed herself for me, it gave me a special protection that made the Avada Kedavra back fire on Voldemort." Harry absently rubbed the scar on his forehead. "When it did he transferred some of his powers and abilities to me and created a sort of link."

"That doesn't really explain anything."

"Well the second part said something like, 'The Dark Lord mark the one with the power to destroy him as his equal' and he left me with this," Harry said pointing to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "It's also the reason why I can talk to snakes and see into Voldemort's thoughts. He didn't know about it though until the night your dad was attacked by the snake. Dumbledore said I went in so far that Voldemort was able to sense me inside his head. He then tried to possess me, but failed because of his soul being in so many pieces."

"Whoa, Harry, slow down," Ginny said quickly. 'I forgot I hadn't even told Ron and Hermione that part and Ginny doesn't know about the Horcruxes,' Harry thought to himself. "What's a Horcrux?" asked Ginny.

"I forgot while our minds are linked we can read each others thoughts…" Harry said somewhat embarrassed, "But then, we're not even speaking to each other, at least not with our voices."

"You're avoiding the subject," Ginny said somewhat annoyed, her eyes told Harry she was trying to concentrate on something.

"It won't work; you aren't trained to probe my mind like I could yours. Even if you were, I could use Occulmency to shut out your mind and I am confident enough to think I can still keep up the Mind Link while shutting out your thoughts." Harry warned her.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ginny challenged him mockingly.

"Maybe, but I'll tell you anyway. We don't have much time so I'll make this quick." Harry took a deep breath, "A Horcrux is a bit of dark magic that is unmentionable in most books. Very few people know what they are. Even Dumbledore didn't know. Somehow Voldemort found out about them, but he didn't know how to make one. Slughorn, unknowingly, told him how to do so, and only because he told him it was for a project and was one of Slughorn's favorite students. Dumbledore and I discovered Tom Riddle split his soul into seven pieces, and made six of them Horcruxes. The snake that attacked your dad was one and the diary we destroyed was another." He didn't want to bring up that subject because he knew Ginny was still a bit sensitive about being controlled by Voldemort in her first year. The only person she ever really ever talked about it with was Harry. "That's what Ron, Hermione, and I have been doing, because as long as a piece of his soul remains he can still comeback. Dumbledore managed to find and destroy another one and we found a fake one the night he died. I later discovered what happened to it of course, and found the locations of the other ones and destroyed them too."

"So what does that have to do with him not being able to possess you?" asked Ginny, it was definitely a lot to take in all at once, she couldn't imagine Harry having to deal with all of this for the last seven years of his life.

"Well, he's able to, but not for very long, because it causes him a lot of pain," said Harry, "I can do it to him too, but he is much better at Occulmens than I am."

"So this is why you broke up with me," it was more of a statement that an actual question.

"Listen Gin, about that," Harry was quite nervous now, "I just didn't want you to get hurt! Everyone else who has ever loved me and has tried to protect me has died. My parents, Sirius and even Dumbledore! It's my fault they're all gone and I couldn't take it if anything happened to you too!"

"Too bad Snape saw right through you!" Ginny yelled at him, her voice a bit sounded a bit more harshly than she wanted it to.

"Gin, I-I…"

"No Harry! You broke up with me for some stupid, noble reason, but didn't even think to consider that either Malfoy or Snape could have seen how close we have become! I know you tried to protect me, but it was already too late for that!"

"But, Gin…"

"No Harry! I'd be furious if I didn't love you so much! I have every right to be, but I love you!" Harry felt the rush of emotion coming out of Ginny all at once, "That's right Harry James Potter. I love you, more than anything! I always have with all my heart and when I finally have you, you think it's better for us to be apart because you think you will lose me! But it hurt so much more, especially during all the times I thought I'd never see you again!"

Despite the verbal assault from Ginny, Harry just stood there smiling. "Harry…?"

"Don't worry Gin, I think I can do this now, I know what to do," His voice was strangely calm and even. Ginny's eyes grew wide, as if automatically knowing his intentions. He was hiding his thoughts from her and she knew it, but she also knew him enough to know what he might do.

Deep within her mind she heard his last thoughts to her as the final vision faded. 'I love you Ginny, Good Bye!' She felt them with such a great force that she could feel the true depth of how much he really did love her. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Harry, no…" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 3: Redemption and Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters/Events mentioned throughout the series up to HBP.

A/N: Chapters 1 and 2 were originally one chapter, linking the prologue and chapter 2 (now Chapter 3). Now that Ginny finally understands what's going on and has been given small glimpses of things that not even Ron and Hermione had seen, it's on with some real action!

**Chapter 3:** Redemption and Sacrifice

"Harry, no…" she whispered, she shed only a single tear. Snape noticed that the restrictive charms he placed on her were unexplainably becoming strained. He quickly redoubled his efforts to keep her under control.

"Drop the wand Potter, I won't tell you again…" as Snape said this Harry smirked. He could see the pleading in Ginny's eyes. She didn't care what happened to herself as long as she didn't loose him again. He wouldn't let that happen. She was not going to be harmed, he wouldn't let that happen. Too many people had died because of him, because they loved him. It was time he actually stepped up and protected them like he was meant to when he defeated Voldemort nearly 17 years prior. 'The power the Dark Lord knows not', Dumbledore said that this was love. The power of love was the key to defeating Voldemort. His mother's love had saved him, and the love of his friends kept him safe, now he would use her love to defeat the man he hated most and save her as well. He began to focus his mind.

'Peter,' he called out, 'I know why you're here. It isn't too late.'

"Potter I am growing impatient with you, if you continue to persist in your attack I will be forced to add the girl to a long list of people who have died in the name of Harry Potter." Snape continued to threaten him. Harry didn't have much time.

"Afraid Potter, this isn't like a young Griffindor to freeze up in terror," Voldemort hissed, his voice filled with confidence and amusement.

'Peter, they'll forgive you.' Harry pleaded to the man who had betrayed his parent's whereabouts to Voldemort, after Snape had told Voldemort about the prophecy, 'Nothing you have done will matter as long as you make the right choice now!'

"James… Lily… forgives me…" Wormtail whispered to himself, his voice low enough only Harry could hear him. Tears of grief and regret streamed from the tortured man's eyes. His own mind reached for the connection Harry had established, 'Thank you…' He managed to distract Snape and Voldemort for a slight second.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Harry released the grip on his wand. No sooner than the wand had left his hand, there was a flash of green light. Snape was sent flying as the curse hit him square in the chest. Ginny collapsed as the wards and spells that held her crumbled. Before anyone else could move, Voldemort had drawn his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" He sent the killing curse at Peter Pettigrew, the man who had at last redeemed himself. Pettigrew was hit just as Snape had been moments before. Harry saw the man's face as he fell to the ground. The look he wore on his face showed that at long last he was content, at peace with himself after so many years of self hatred and turmoil in his soul.

Voldemort distracted by Wormtail's betrayal, had no time to react when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry step forward and with a slashing movement of his hand yelled, "SECTUM SEMPRA!" The curse hit Voldemort with brutal force and he was slashed from his left shoulder to his right hip. Voldemort used the body binding curse to quickly heal himself, and barely dodge a second spell cast from Harry Potter, "STUPEFY!" Voldemort became uneasy, but couldn't figure out why. Another curse came faster this time; Voldemort couldn't dodge it this time and didn't have time to use a counter-curse. Instead it deflected the beam of red light with his wand. He deflected two more curses in the same fashion when he realized what had made him uneasy. It was the way Potter had cast the spells, 'Wandless… nobody, not even I can cast wandless magic! But he's doing it, wandless, wordless magic… Impossible!'

'CRUCIO!' Voldemort sent the spell with all of his strength at Harry, and it was dodged with ease. 'Crucio! Crucio!' Voldemort was now casting the curses even faster. Harry didn't bother dodging as both curses hit an invisible barrier and crumbled apart. Refusing to give in to his own fear he sent another curse at Harry with all the power he could possible put behind it, 'Crucio!' Harry simply backhanded the curse and deflected it back at Voldemort. Voldemort was brought to his knees as he was hit with his own curse. The sensation was crippling, as if hundreds of thousands of knifes were stabbing him all at once. It was the first time he had felt this sensation, this awful feeling, since he was a small child, he felt pain. He closed his mind to the agonizing sensation created by the curse. He began to regroup. Harry just stood there waiting for him to make his next move. 'Deflect this Potter! AVADA KEDVRA!'

Voldemort raised his wand and there was a green flash of light. Harry stood there, unmoving. "HARRY!" Ginny screamed hysterically, but Harry didn't acknowledge her. The curse was a direct hit, but then something strange happened and it went right through Harry. "What!" Voldemort couldn't hide his disbelief as Harry seemed to shimmer and fade away.

Voldemort then realized what had happened. His eyes grew wide as he felt a new emotion stir within him. It was no longer fear he felt, it had grown beyond that, it was absolute terror. "Avada…" Voldemort began as he turned around, still kneeling on the ground. When he did the last thing Voldemort saw was Harry Potter's right palm and a green flash of light, as he released one final curse from his wand striking his enemy in the abdomen as he heard the scream of a young woman in the distance.


	5. Chapter 4: The Burrow

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters/Events mention through out the series up to HBP.

**Chapter 4: The Burrow**

After hearing about the increase of Death Eater attacks Harry, Ron and Hermione decided it was time to return home and make sure everyone was alright. They had managed to destroy the sixth and final Horcrux, Nagini, with the help of Draco Malfoy. By the time they had gotten there it was already too late. The Death Eaters were in a vicious battle with the Weasleys and various members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry saw the leader of the Death Eater's group. Although he still had on his mask, his hood had fallen off his head and the greasy black hair was unmistakable. It was Snape. Harry ran, instinct and emotion had completely taken over and he swore he would avenge the death of his friend and mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

"Stu-," Harry began, "Crucio!" Harry was hit from the side and was completely knocked off his feet. The pain he felt was intense.

"STUPIFY!" both Ron and Hermione shouted at the same time, two red streams of magic slammed into the Death Eater, knocking him back hard, sending him crashing into other Death Eaters. The rushed to Harry's side.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked him, but before they could get an answer Harry was up and moving again.

"Retreat! Bring the girl!" the heard someone shouting. In the distance one of the Death Eaters had someone over their shoulder, with a crimson trail flowing behind him.

"GINNY!" Harry shouted, and rushed after her, only to be suspended in the air by his ankle.

"Potter, if you wish to see her again, you will come alone," Snape said taunting him, before apparating with the rest of the Death Eaters.

Harry cursed himself. He was too late. After using the counter-curse he stormed up to the Burrow where Ron and Hermione had gone. The place was a wreck, and Harry looked to the special clock Mrs. Weasley had in her kitchen. He watched as the hands on the clocks went from mortal danger to home. All, that is, except Ginny's. She was still in danger and again it was completely all his fault. He swore nothing would happen to her and he failed. For the first time in Harry's life, he felt that he had truly failed. He had failed his friends, the people who had considered him family, and most of all, failed her. Sickened with himself and the carnage around him he made his decision.

"Harry? It's not you're…" Hermione never got to finish, as Harry turned to her and said with anger in his voice, "He's mine," with that final word to Hermione he apparated.

"Harry…"

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked her, "And where's Harry, we need to figure out how to get Ginny back?"

"He's gone."

"Gone where?"

"Voldemort," when she said this Ron and others nearby flinched at the name, but they all understood what she had meant. Harry Potter was now confronting his destiny whether he was ready or not. Mrs. Weasley was hysterical at this point, more worried than she'd ever been her whole life. Her thoughts were solely on her only daughter and the boy who has been like a son to her for the last 6 years when he first came to her house when Fred, George, and Ron had stolen the car to take him from his dreadful Muggle relatives.

"Is he bloody mad? He's mental! After all we've been through together, he just left us here!" Ron was furious at Harry and worried about both Ginny and Harry. "Who knows how many Death Eaters You-Know-Who has waiting for him!"

"This was something he felt he had to do alone," said Lupin.

"Nonsense!" it was Mrs. Weasley's turn to be angry and worried, "He needs all the help he can get! We should be there for them!" she was sobbing more uncontrollably now.

"Molly, he shoulders enough guilt as it is already," Lupin told her to try and calm her down, "With everything that has happened with his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and Cedric Diggory, he's held it all in. Ginny was just the final straw. If anything happened to any of us, he'd completely lose it."

"You can tell by he walks," Said Mad-Eye Moody, "His footsteps are heavy; he walks with the burden of the world on his shoulders."

Hermione stood by the window staring out into the darkness. She looked confident as ever, but her eyes betrayed her. Ron sat in the nearest chair, his hands covering his face. In the months it took them to destroy all of the Horcruxes, both had changed dramatically, and had come to rely on Harry in the most desperate of moments. Lupin walked over to Hermione, while Mr. Weasley tried to comfort his wife.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Lupin said, trying to reassure himself as much as Hermione.

"He will be, he always is," Hermione said after a brief silence, "He always is, no matter what happens. Harry always comes through."

"Did you notice it too, before he left," Hermione nodded, "I've seen that look twice before, it was the look he had when Bellatrix killed Sirius, and again when Snape killed Dumbledore."

"He blames himself; he always does," said Hermione to the werewolf, "It was the same when he came out of the maze with Cedric's body, and it was the same look he had when Dumbledore finally told him why Voldemort killed his parents. Nobody sees it, because he holds it all in, not even Ron. Even all the times we got hurt trying to help him, he blamed himself. He just carries on like normal, holding in all that pain."

"It's almost as if Harry expected us to rely on him," observed Lupin.

"That's because we do rely on him!" the pressure was finally getting to her, "Dumbledore even depended on him! The Sorcerer's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, and the basilisk, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, not to mention the Quidditch and house cups!" Hermione was already yelling by this point, "Everything that has happened has always revolved around one thing, Harry Potter! And it's all because of a stupid prophecy that was made almost before he was even born!"

Everybody was now looking at her questioningly. Even Ron was surprised by the sudden out burst. "I thought that the prophecy was lost before anyone got to hear it," said Arthur Weasley. Before Hermione could answer there were two loud pops as two people apparated into the room. It was Fred and George Weasley. Both had worried looks on their faces.

"Sorry, we just heard!" said Fred.

"Is everyone alright?" asked George.

"What about Ginny, we heard she was captured!"

"And Harry is he alright too?"

"No word yet," said Lupin.

"As we got here the Death Eaters were leaving, as soon as Snape ordered them to retreat, they all apparated. None of us knows where they went, we never did find out where they were hiding," explained Ron.

"Harry knew, he went after them," said Hermione, "A few minutes after they left, he apparated as well, without telling us a thing."

"That selfish prat!" exclaimed Fred.

"He couldn't possibly save her alone!" exclaimed George.

"He's…"

"Mental!"

Before anything else could be said, they heard a loud explosion. Those who were able ran to the garden outside to see what was happening. Off in the distance, there was a green flash of light, and the sound of a woman screaming. "Ginny!" Fred, George and Ron said in unison. The dark mark filled the skies, brighter than ever. Nobody could believe it, it was if time stood still. "Oh Harry…" Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Ron put his arm around her; his eyes began to well up as well. No body wanted to even think Harry had failed to rescue Ginny, knowing exactly what the alternative was.


	6. Chapter Five: Victory and Defeat

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any Character/Events mentioned throughout the series up to HBP!

A/N: Was it victory or defeat that waits in the darkness?

**Chapter 5:** Victory and Defeat

The dark mark hung over the skies, brighter than it had ever been seen before. Ron, Hermione, Remus Lupin, Fred, George, Bill, Mr. Weasley all stood in the garden wondering what had happened to Harry and Ginny, fearing for the worst. Mad-Eye Moody stood in the doorway, leaving Mrs. Weasley in the house with a wounded Fleur Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks, who were tending to an even worse off Percy Weasley, who didn't look like he would live through the night.

Percy had come home, after a little over two years of estrangement from his family, to finally say he was sorry. When the attack came he had fought bravely and even took the brunt of a few vicious curses that were directed at his mother.

The dark mark in the sky burst creating a large shockwave. There was still hope yet, as each of them looked at one another. Without another word Lupin, Ron Hermione, Fred and George all apparated to the location of where the dark mark originated. They were able to because of all the magic energy being released from there could felt for miles.

They were not the only ones to arrive either. By the time they disapparated dozens of people had come to see what had become of Voldemort and the Boy-Who-Lived. Those who could not apparate flew in on broom sticks or various other enchanted items. They spotted Ginny almost instantly.

"Ginny!" shouted Fred.

"Are you…" began George

"Alright," the twins asked in unison.

She looked up at them. She had been crying, clutching to the lifeless body of Harry Potter. "No! Ron…" Hermione said at once, burying her face into Ron's shoulder. Ron couldn't suppress the tears any longer. He puts his arms around Hermione. Lupin couldn't believe it. He had watched Harry grow up, do impossible things that many adult wizards couldn't even hope to achieve, while all his life he was hunted by the same man who had killed his parents for nearly 18 years. Lupin dropped down to his hands and knees, it was all too much for him. "James… Lily… Sirius… Dumbledore… and now Harry! It just isn't fair!" Lupin hadn't even gotten that emotional at James and Lily's funeral, nor did he when Sirius died, or even Dumbledore. It seemed as if Voldemort had stripped him of everything. One friend became a traitor, and the rest had been killed, even Harry. "Why Harry?" Lupin yelled.

"How do you do it, Harry?" asked Ron. Before anyone could respond a familiar cry was heard from above. Everyone looked up to see Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. The magical bird had not been seen since the night Dumbledore had died, and now had resurfaced with the death of Harry Potter. Fawkes stood over the lifeless form of Harry Potter. After letting out a mournful cry, the bird started crying over the wound created by Voldemort's curse. Despite being dead, the wound healed.

"You miss him too, huh?" asked Ginny to the phoenix. She reached out to pet him, but he drew back and let out another cry. He then spread his wings and started to lift off the ground. Soon Fawkes started to gold with a faint golden aura before bursting into flames. These flames were different. Instead of turning to ash, Fawkes had become a flaming bird of prey. He glided a few feet into the air, and dove, straight into Harry's chest, letting out on final cry. Everyone gasped. Ginny jumped back, but did not release Harry's hand. Harry started to glow with the same golden aura. Slow Harry's chest began to move and his eyes shot open.

"Harry!" she shouted excitedly, it was the only word she could manage to bring herself to say.

"Ginny!" he gasped; he pulled her close to him. "I love you!"

"Ha-Harry, I-I love you too!" she was so overcome with emotion; she barely managed to say any of it. Her eyes filled with tears, and she held onto him tightly, as if he might leave her again.

"Gin, let's go home," he said finally glancing at everyone watching him with astonished looks on each of their faces. With that, they all apparated back to the Burrow.


	7. Chapter Six: Hero of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters/Events mentioned through out the series up to HBP.

A/N: Harry's back! Now what's in store for the wizard who has time and again saved the wizarding world from destruction?

**Chapter 6:** Hero of the Phoenix

Everyone was excited to see Harry had done it once and for all, and had come back to them alive. As they walked inside he put is arm around Ginny, and she hugged him tightly her arms around his waist. Percy was taken to St. Mungo's for treatment, apparently his condition had stabilized, and he would be out of the hospital within a week, although he would never be the same again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had went with him to make sure he was alright and would be back in the morning, leaving Bill with Fleur, Tonks, and Moody.

"'Arry, eet'z good to zee your alright!" Fleur said to him, when they went to check on her and Tonks, "We were all zo worried!" She hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek; Harry stole a quick glance at Ginny who glared at Fleur.

"Wotcher Harry!" greeted Tonks, who also gave him a hug, "You gave us quite a scare going off like that alone!"

"I'm sorry," said Harry, not exactly wanting to tell them he had actually died in his last encounter with Voldemort and spoil their happiness at seeing him and Ginny back safe and sound.

"It's good to see you and Ginny got back in one piece!" said Tonks, winking at Ginny, who now had a hold of Harry's arm. "So what curse caused that?" asked Tonks pointing to the scar on his abdomen, which showed through as hole in Harry's shirt.

"That almost looks like the scar on you 'ead, 'Arry!" observed Fleur. Harry looked down to see a lightening bolt scar on his abdomen as well.

"That's where You-Know-Who hit him with the Avada Kedavra," said Ron before he could answer. Both women gasped at Harry in surprise. He only nodded.

"Wow Harry, that's twice now, you can't be killed can you?" Tonks was obviously impressed. Harry was a bit embarrassed.

"Actually… I had died when they found me and Ginny," Harry said, and the others nodded, including Lupin. Lupin then explained to Tonks how Fawkes had resurrected Harry.

"Simply amazing it was! Bloody brilliant if you ask me!" said Ron, "But, what I can't figure out is why Fawkes didn't do that for Dumbledore instead of Harry… You don't think…"

"He's gone Ron, trust me on that," Harry told him, there was a certainty in his voice no one wanted to challenge, or ask about, "I think he might have told Fawkes to watch over me just in case, to give me a second chance if I failed."

"Or so you could still be with us afterwards," Hermione added, "It always seemed like Dumbledore always knew everything,"

"He didn't know half of what we thought he did, but he knew more than what we gave him credit for," said Harry, who apparently knew more than the rest of them about Dumbledore or anything else at this point.

"So Harry, tell us how you beat You-Know-Who, Snape, and Wormtail!" said Ron, "I've been waiting to here about it since we saw them all lying there."

"Wormtail, like THE WORMTAIL?" asked Fred.

"The one from the Marauder's Map?" asked George.

Lupin looked at them strangely, "Err… Well…" Harry began, obviously had been keeping secrets from everybody.

"We were the Marauders," Lupin spoke up, "Three un-registered animagi, and one werewolf. James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, I was Moony and Peter was Wormtail."

"Wow!" said Fred and George, "How long have you known? We gave you the map and we didn't know!"

"A short while after you gave it to me…" Harry told them, "Ron and Hermione knew too!"

Fred and George looked over at Hermione and Ron. Ron wore a nervous look on his face, but Hermione had a look of annoyance. "Honestly, this isn't the time! Harry, please continue with how you defeated Voldemort." Everyone but Harry, Ginny and Lupin winced at the dark wizard's name.

"We will…" said Fred.

"Deal with you…" said George.

"Later!" they both said in unison, to Ron.

"It was amazing," Ginny spoke up, "Sorry, Harry, but we don't need you being modest while telling this story!" Ginny giggled and Harry smiled and let her continue, "Harry apparated after we arrived. The other Death Eaters left to go on another mission while Snape held me hostage. When Harry appeared, he immediately challenged Voldemort demanding to know where I was. Then Snape revealed himself to Harry. Harry didn't back down. Then that Peter-guy showed up and Snape and Voldemort…" everyone winced again, she ignored them, "got really angry. Harry then did this Mind Link thing between us; it was weird and amazing all at the same time! Well anyways, Snape began to get more impatient and Volde-" she took notice of everyone's reaction and was deeply annoyed, "You-Know-Who- was taunting Harry. I noticed Harry wasn't even focusing on them. The spell Harry did earlier, made a bond between us and I could almost tell what he was doing. He was concentrating on the other guy Peter. He said something no one could make out, and then as Harry dropped his wand on purpose, Peter killed Snape with the Avada Kedavra. Voldemort- get used to it people- killed Peter. Harry then used a bunch of curses and charms without even using his wand or voice!"

"Wordless, Wandless magic is impossible," said Mad-Eye Moody, "In fact there are very, very few wandless spells and no one, not even Dumbledore managed to use them without chanting!"

"Bugger off, Moody!" said Tonks, "They wouldn't lie about this!"

"How about a demonstration then?" suggested Moody.

"Yeah, Harry, how about it!" Ron was eager to see Harry in action. Harry was once again the center of attention and blushed with embarrassment.

"Alright, but what shall you have me do?" asked Harry.

"First turn over any and all, enchanted items and of course any wands in you possession," said Moody.

"Err… alright," Harry proceeded to hand over his invisibility cloak and went to hand over his wand when he realized he didn't have it. "Gin, where's my wand?"

"Oh-my-god Harry!" she shouted, "We were just so glad to have you back, that we totally forgot about it!"

Harry looked like he was considering something for a moment, and then spoke to them, "I'd open a door or window if I were you…" His right hand shot out as glass shattered in the next room and caught two wands in his hand.

"Wow Harry!" shouted Hermione, "That could've been anywhere! That is truly amazing, especially with how far away from here that you fought Voldemort!" again everybody winced at the name, but less noticeably so they wouldn't make Ginny angry.

"Harry… Why do you have two wands?" asked Ron nervously.

"One is Voldemort's," he replied, everyone else was surprised, "I guess that needs a bit of an explanation." He took a deep breathe considering how to explain to them why he had summoned both wands to him. "Well, it's like this… The day I went to get my wand I tried out three wands. The first Mr. Ollivander chose, was similar to my father's. The second was just like my mother's. I almost destroyed half the shop with both wands… So he tried something different, and handed me a wand he had buried in the back, covered in dust. The wand was perfect, yet a puzzled look came across his face."

"He hadn't expected it, but the particular phoenix that gave its feather for my wand, only gave one other feather, a yew wand of a powerful, dark sorcerer." He paused to let everything sink in. "He told me that he should expect great things from me, because the sorcerer who owned the other wand also did great things, terrible, but great." He paused for a bit longer this time, rubbing the scar on his forehead, everyone was in awe of the news they had just heard. The Daily Prophet would have had a field day with that piece of information.

"Mr. Ollivander told only one other person about my wand, right after I left the shop," said Harry, "and that was Dumbledore, because it was Fawkes' feathers that had been used in mine and Voldemort's wands. That's why I summoned both of them here. Fawkes gave a piece of himself to make both wands, and he gave the rest to bring me back. I feel like both wands, for better or worse are a part of me. That's also why I didn't use my wand against Voldemort. Brother Wands have a certain reaction when forced to duel each other, and they don't work like they're supposed to, in fact one wand will undo the curses of the other, which is what happened when I faced Voldemort during the 3rd Trial at the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Ginny's eyes grew wide with understanding, having been the only one besides Harry to have seen that particular memory. She looked up and he nodded his head.

"So what about your parents and Cedric?" asked Ginny, "and the old Muggle?"

"Only the imprint of the people the curse was used against," he told her, though no one else knew what they were talking about, and he was not about to explain it. Before anyone else could ask any questions, Harry made a suggestion. "Hey, why don't we go see Percy and check up on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"Alright, but don't think you're off the hook by changing the subject Harry!" Tonks warned Harry.

"There are a lot of things that only Dumbledore and I have discussed with each other that I haven't even told Ron, Hermione, or Ginny. Almost all of it was about either me or Voldemort," Harry explained to them, "Everything I've told you, I either figured out, or Dumbledore explained it to me, either way I ended up talking with him about it. The Mirror of Erised and the Sorcerer's Stone, The Basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets, Professor Trelawny's prediction the night Peter escaped from us, Barty Crouch Jr. and the dome of light, the prophecy, the Horcruxes, Voldemort's childhood, his parents, his time at Hogwarts, and how to beat him."

"Dumbledore couldn't do wandless magic like that, so how could he have possibly have taught you," asked Mad-Eye Moody.

"He didn't, he never taught me any spells, curses, charms or hexes. I never learned anything from him except the one thing," Harry explained to them, "When Voldemort killed my parents and attacked me he transferred all of his powers to me. I had an ability he never had. A power he hated and could not stand against. It was my ability to love and be loved. It was my mother's love for me that saved me the night he attacked me, it was the love of my friends that helped me survive and get through all the bad times, and it was true love that helped me over come all obstacles to defeat Voldemort." After a brief pause, he took a deep breath, fatigue was beginning to affect him, "Now let's go see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and see if Percy is alright."

"Harry, maybe you should get some rest…" suggested Hermione.

"No," interrupted Harry, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are the closest thing I've ever had to parents, it's because of me the death eaters came and Percy got hurt. Besides they'll want to know if Gin and I are alright."

"Very well Potter, but let's try a Side-A-Long Apparition, you're too exhausted to do it on your own," said Moody.

"I'll go ahead and take Ginny since she doesn't have her license yet. Ron, Hermione, do you think you two can manage on your own?" asked Lupin. Both nodded. "Well, it's decided then, we'll go to St. Mungo's immediately."

"I'll stay with Fleur and Tonks," said Bill, "after they've rested a bit, we'll go in the morning."

"We'll see you then," said Lupin, "Rest well," he said to Tonks kissing her on the cheek.

"Good Bye 'Arry!" said Fleur as Moody and Harry, Ginny and Lupin, Hermione and Ron all apparated to St. Mungo's hospital.


	8. Chapter Seven: St Mungo's

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters/Events from the series up to HBP.

**Chapter 7:** St. Mungo's

It seemed like an eternity since Harry had seen Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. At once his fatigue wore off as he gave Mrs. Weasley a big hug. She was grateful to see both Harry and Ginny were alright, when Harry had left so abruptly no one had known what to think, especially after the Dark Mark was seen high in the skies. It seemed that Voldemort had won the final battle. But, then the Death Eater attacks had stopped shortly after, as if they had known Harry Potter had at last prevailed over Voldemort. He began again with the story of how he defeated Voldemort, but tried to keep the explanations of all the small details to a minimum, until morning. Harry looked at a clock nearby on the wall, it had already been several hours since Voldemort had been defeated, and fatigue was beginning to wear on him. Just as he was about to rest and owl came to them with a news paper and an envelope addressed to Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley.

Hermione took the paper and Harry the envelope. "It's addressed to me and Gin," said Harry.

"Oh, who's it from," asked Ginny with a puzzled look on her face.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, "Look at the front page!"

The headline of the newspaper read:

**Dark Lord Defeated, Hero Reborn!**

"I think I know who the letter is from," said Harry calmly, opening the letter.

"Are you sure it's safe, mate?" ask Ron.

"Yeah," was Harry's only reply.

"So who owled us," asked Ginny.

Harry scanned the letter quickly, "Rita Skeeter." He read the letter out loud:

Dear Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley,

I know we haven't always been on the best of terms since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but I would like to express my gratitude for your success in defeating You-Know-Who at last. Harry, you have proven yourself to be above all standards set by any wizard of any age. While only yourself and Miss Weasley know exactly the events that transpired between yourself and You-Know-Who, I can make a few educated guesses at what may have went on. Especially when I arrived, you weren't even equipped with your wand. I found it a few feet away, hoping to get an interview from Miss Weasley when I returned it to her. Then the unthinkable happened and that Phoenix brought you back! I managed to also collect Voldemort's wand shortly after you left, but both wands were snatched out of my hand despite the warding charms I placed on them. Only the true owner of the wands could have taken those from me and I was sure that since you were probably at the Weasley's you wouldn't have been able to summon them until I came to see you. When you are ready I'd like to get the first exclusive interview with 'The Hero of the Phoenix'. It's not everyday someone survives the killing curse, and it's not everyday someone comes back to life after being killed by it either. It just seems like the impossible holds absolutely no meaning for you. I hope you enjoy the article.

To Miss Weasley, it is painfully obvious how much you mean to Mr. Potter. Only true love could make one go to such great lengths and face such insurmountable odds without any thought to his own personal safety. While I think it was very reckless and foolish to go alone to fight Voldemort, I am relieved that everything turned out alright. I only ask that you don't ever let go of Harry no matter what, because you will probably never find anyone who loves you so much and is so devoted to you, that he'd go to great lengths to protect you! Given the past I know it's a lot to ask for, but I also desire to have the first interview with 'The Woman Who Loved the Hero Who Triumphed'

-Rita Skeeter

Although Ginny's eyes had tears in them, touched by Rita's letter, she still managed a sarcastic remark, "Great, now I have a stupid nickname to match Harry's!" However, she didn't mind, knowing how much they truly loved each other and she held him close.

Hermione smiled as Harry put his arm around Ginny, holding on to her tightly, as if she were about to break. The look in his eyes was unmistakable. At long last Harry Potter had found love and happiness. Everyone, including Ron, was now smiling at the couple. Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but remember the day she had met Harry at Platform 9 ¾ when he and Ron were going to Hogwarts for the first time. He had been shy and timid then, and didn't even know how to get to the platform. It still amazed her how many times Harry had saved nearly every member of her family through out the years. He had saved Ginny twice, both times confronting Voldemort. Harry was there when Ron had been poisoned, and had used a bezoar to save her youngest son's life nearly a year and a half ago. Just before Christmas the year before that, Harry had done a great thing not only for the Weasley Family, but for the Order of the Phoenix as well when he saved Arthur from the snake. Tears of joy and happiness came to her eyes. She was proud of the man Harry had become in the last few years. To see him now with the burden of the world off his shoulders was refreshing indeed. She had not seen him like this since he had first come to her house before his second year at Hogwarts. It was at that moment she knew that she could not ask for someone better for her daughter. Rita Skeeter had been right about that at least, Harry and Ginny were made for each other.

"So what does the article say," asked Ron, hoping not to ruin the moment, but eager to hear what Rita Skeeter had said in the article.

This time Hermione read:

Hundreds of people watched in a mixture of shock, awe, horror, happy and sadness, as the event of tonight unfolded before our very eyes. It's impossible to know why, but You-Know-Who at long last made his move, and took the war to new heights as he sent out his Death Eaters and their allies on a night of senseless destruction. One attack seems to stand out above the rest, however, as the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley was attacked. Their son, Percival Weasley, was badly injured and sent to St. Mungo's Hospital, and their daughter Ginerva Weasley was abducted from their home. It seemed like this attack was a direct message to someone close to the Weasley Family, the one person You-Know-Who hated more than any other, Harry Potter.

Only Miss Weasley witnessed all the events of the evening and has yet to make a statement, so we can only speculate what has transpired on this night. As various members of her friends and family arrived and various others from nearby areas, we found the bodies of You-Know-Who, at long last defeated, former Hogwarts Potions/Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Serverus Snape and once-thought deceased, Peter Pettigrew. Among them was the dead body of Harry Potter. Also known as 'The Boy Who Lived' and later as 'The Chosen One', Potter is the only known wizard in history to have survived the killing curse, and has defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on several occasions since he was only a year old.

Once again, young Potter does the impossible and was able to apparate away with Miss Weasley and various others, after a phoenix rumored to belong to the former Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster, the late Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, brought him back to life. Where Mr. Potter is no one knows as a Concealment Charm has been placed upon him to prevent even the owls from locating him or those close to him. We can only hope the 'Hero of the Phoenix' will come forward soon.

"What Concealment Charm," asked Harry, "Did you either of you cast it?" Moody and Lupin both shook their heads.

"Here it is Harry!" said Hermione, "It's a very complex charm. It looks like it affects the person who opened the letter and everyone who is close to them. I would guess that the charm was activated as soon as you opened the letter."

"Well I guess we'll have to thank her later," said Harry impressed.

"It's also safe to assume that the charm will be lifted the minute you send her an owl," Hermione warned, Harry didn't know where he'd be without having Hermione as a friend.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Well, don't wait too long, because Ginny still has another year of school and needs to receive her Hogwarts letter!" Mrs. Weasley reminded them. Both Harry and Ginny looked very dismayed at the thought of a year apart from each other. With Ginny still being at Hogwarts, their life together would have to wait, but Harry knew it would be well worth it as he watched the sunrise.


	9. Chapter Eight: Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters/Events from the series up to HBP.

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story, as the epilogue is actually a preview for the next one which is a continuation of Harry's adventures with new friends and enemies on the horizon. I hope you all enjoyed this story, because the next one will be even better!

**Chapter 8: Acceptance**

It had been a little over a week since Harry defeated Voldemort. He was sitting on the front porch of the Burrow, thinking about everything that had happened that day. He wore a pair of jeans, and a flannel shirt that was unbuttoned. He had a new lightening bolt scar on his upper abdomen and a star burst mark on his chest. Harry smiled in spite of himself. He had more magical scars than actual ones. Harry felt the one on his chest; it was where Fawkes had entered his body to bond with him and had brought him back to life. He could feel the warmth of the strong magic aura radiating from it.

He felt two slender arms wrap around him and a slim feminine body press against his. "Hey Gin," Harry said without looking at her.

"What are you thinking about? You shouldn't have anything to worry about anymore," Ginny said with a concerned tone in her voice, "What's wrong?"

"I saw them," answered Harry.

"Who?"

"My parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and even Peter, I saw all of them."

"W-what do you mean? When?" asked Ginny.

"The night I died…" Harry took a deep breathe, he had obviously wanted to talk to her about this for some time, "I finally got to spend sometime with them."

"Did you get to talk to them?" Ginny asked, a bit uneasy with the conversation.

"Yeah, they all told me how proud they were of me," said Harry and they each had some advice for me. "Peter said to remain true to myself and to my friends because my choices, good or bad, live with me forever. Sirius told me to not take anything too seriously," Harry paused, and gave a slight chuckle, "because I can't save everyone. Dumbledore told me to love with all my heart. Dad just said to treat her well and to love her with all my heart and mum said to never let her go and that she was proud of the both of us." Harry's eyes began to well up with tears, "It was hard to leave them, but I knew I'd see them again. As much as I wanted to stay, I wanted to comeback even more, and spend the rest of my life with the person I love the most." Harry turned and saw that Ginny was crying. However, these tears were tears of happiness. He brushed them away with his hand and kissed her gently on the lips. It was at that exact moment that Harry no longer doubted who he belonged with for the rest of his life.


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any Character/Events mentioned throughout the series up to HBP.

A/N: Here it is the sneak preview of what I have in mind next! Let me know what you all think!

**Epilogue: Legend of Potter**

Harry Potter was once again in the middle of an epic battle. It was different this time. He wasn't fighting for what was right wasn't fighting to save someone, nor was he fighting for his life. Since the time of Voldemort, many things had changed. The stadium around them was alive with action as the watched the final round of the Worldwide Wizard's Dueling Tournament.

The tension in the triangle shaped ring was so thick; it could be cut with a knife. Harry was nervous. He stole a quick glance at Ginny and the others watching from ringside. After the last round he was surprised she was still on speaking terms with her, let alone see her still cheering for him, after he beat her with her own Bat Bogey Hex.

He looked back to his opponent, "Now, for the Final Round!" shouted the announcer, Harry then tuned him out concentrating only on his opponent. Time seemed to stand still as he heard the announcer shout, "BEGIN!"

Both wizards drew their wands and shouted "Expelliamus!" They both managed to hit each other, sending them both into the air, landing on the ground a few feet from where they started. Both opponents had been disarmed. Before Harry could fully recover, his opponent drew another wand, "Stupefy!" a red light was sent Harry's direction. Harry dodged, but was caught off guard and slipped. He hit the ground hard. The ground beneath him had been transfigured into ice. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry looked up to see another curse sent directly at him. He could not hope to dodge or block this one…


End file.
